1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a secondary battery, a protective circuit module is generally provided to control charging and discharging operations and a holder case is provided to securely couple the protective circuit module to one side of a bare cell. The protective circuit module and the holder case are usually constructed separately. Accordingly, it is often the case that the protective circuit module and the holder case may not be tightly combined with each other, and an additional process to tightly combine the protective circuit module with the holder case to each other must be performed separately.